


Fun fact

by Kindred



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Soulmates, The Bad Place, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I feel like they should have mentioned this on the welcome tape.”





	Fun fact

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm sorry it's so short

“Fork!” Eleanor yelled as she looked at Janet, she turns to look at Chidi who looked like he was either going to faint or puke…maybe both… His mouth open and closed like a fish gasping for air “Fork this can’t be right?” She asked.  
“This is impossible.” He suddenly said to her as he put his hands to his mouth in panic. “This can’t happen!”   
“And yet the test is positive.” She waves at Janet who is still stood there smiling at them.  
“WE’RE DEAD Eleanor!” He yelled, “This should be impossible!” He turned away and looked at the chalkboard.   
“We may be dead but you still manage to get it up Chidi, we can’t be that dead,” Eleanor muttered as she put her hands to her head and took a deep shaky breath. 

No one said anything for a couple of moment Chidi was trying to remember how stand and breath…even tho they are dead and don’t need to breathe… while Eleanor tried to think how to talk again without her stomach throwing. “Janet is this normal? Can this happen…here and in The good place?” She asked as she rubbed her hands on her jeans.  
“Yes but only between soul mates.” She smiled at them as she leaned slightly forward “Congratulations.” She beamed at them. Chidi turned around and blinked at them and then looked at the blonde woman.   
“Soulmates?” He asked   
“Yes, only soul mates here or in The good place can successfully have children.” Eleanor looked wide-eyed at the only man she has had sex within the last 4 months…at least I hope he was the only one…she thought.   
“So me and Chidi are…”  
“Soulmates yes. Fun fact 73% of Americans believe in soul mates.”  
“Greaaaat that is so cute. Goodbye Janet.”  
“Bye.” And in a blink of an eye, she was gone.  
“God she is so chipper.”

Turning to face a jump Chidi, who is looking at her in awe as well as he was about to bolt out the small crappy house and find some dark hole to hyperventilate in. “So…” She began “A baby.”   
“I feel like they should have mentioned this on the welcome tape.” He tells her as he took a step closer to her.  
“I think they left a lot out of that tap.” Eleanor mumbled, “I think we need to talk to Michael.” She tells him as they stood inches apart. He wanted to reach out and touch her stomach but he hesitated, in the end, the blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and put it to her slight bump.   
“You think that is a good idea?”   
“With Vicky, the bulldog running around we don’t have much of a choice, I do not want this kid growing up in the bad place.” She sighed and stood up on his tip toes and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
